HERE I AM
by KiaraAlexisKlay
Summary: A oneshot songfic that's suddenly turned into a not so oneshot. Now there's a second chapter, not a songfic though. Hey, no one said I was consistent. :P
1. Here I am

Title: Here I Am

Author: Kristin aka KiaraAlexisKlay

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or the song _Here I Am_ sung by Brian Adams off the soundtrack for _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron.

* * *

_

**Here I Am **

Alec cased the area, seeking his mark, and upon acquiring the target, moved to intercept it.

Max felt her skin prickle in apprehension and warning and she turned abruptly from the conversation she and O.C. had to whirl and face this new threat.

Her eyes widened slightly as they came across Alec, the obvious predatory way he was coming toward them at, and the feeling in her gut that said she was the object and reason for that look in his eye.

"Max," he spat her name out in a snarl that resounded from deep within his throat and chest, raising goosebumps up the entire length of her body and not just on her neck.

"Alec," was the only thing she could think of as she stared into those hazel eyes flecked with gold.

Gold? Since when did Alec's eyes have gold in them? They only ever looked golden when he was experiencing some strong emotion. And what a strong emotion he was feeling now, if those eyes were any indication.

"Max!"

O.C.'s sharp voice broke whatever spell Alec had spun around her, and Max blinked, surprised to find she'd just been staring into Alec's eyes for the past few minutes. She didn't lose eye contact with him however; she just tilted her head in O.C.'s direction in an acknowledging gesture.

"Come," Alec interrupted whatever else Her Originalness was about to say, intense eyes locked with and not letting Max's go.

"Alright."

"Max?" Original Cindy gawked at her two boos.

First off, Mr. Tall-Blonde-and-Sexy had never looked at Max that way before, like she was something he was hunting, pursuing, wanting. And Max had never looked at him, at _any man_, like she was looking at Baby Boo right now, much less agreed to something a male- _this_ male, _Alec_- said without a major word war. It was like she was responding to some signal, some vibe, some instinctive command he was sending out that O.C. wasn't receiving.

It both frightened and intrigued the Meddling Miss that the two were acting so out of character, so out of the norm of their interactions.

"I'll be okay," Max reassured her, rising, but never taking away eye contact with Alec. It was like they were in a dance and every move was choreographed. A play, a script, a dance known only to the two transgenics, and even then, O.C. suspected they didn't even know, they were just winging it.

The two left, somehow maintaining some semblance of eye contact, but neither touching the other strangely. It was a bewildered O.C. they left behind, shaking her head and ordering another pitcher of beer.

* * *

Alec growled at Max, herding her toward her motorcycle, his own parked right next to hers. He mounted on the bright green Duke, revving up the engine, glancing over his shoulder to make sure she was following.

She straddled her own baby, turning it on, and Alec didn't wait any longer but took off, Max not far behind.

They duck and wove, slipping between the traffic, both pedestrian and vehicular, until he led her to a familiar looking apartment complex. Alec was already dismounting and heading toward the door when Max pulled up and hastily secured her baby before following.

The pair were silent until they reached the door that Alec unlocked and opened, brushing into his domain and tossing the keys onto the counter dividing the kitchenette from the living room, leaving Max to come in his wake and shut the door behind her.

When Max turned around from the door it was only to find Alec before her, a rumbling bark from his throat as he invaded her personal space but still did not touch her, bodies merely inches away but close enough their body heat met and mingled and drifted so that it caressed Max's skin and caused her to shiver.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Alec and the rumbling noise turned into something that resembled a growling purr, something so primal the closest relation was that purr a large cat makes when content or speaking to another of its kind.

Max responded on a baser level, the sound coming from her throat a softer, but just as poignant echo of his own, and she preened unconsciously, her body moving of its own accord to slink around the still purring man in front of her. She kept her eyes on his, some instinct warning her against looking away just yet.

Like a well-rehearsed act he mimicked her movements, pacing her, stalking her, and she was both thrilled and terrified at the action. There was a look in his eyes, a promise, a threat. Some need in her recognized it and responded.

His purr changed into a croon that made her pause for an instant; an instant was all he needed.

* * *

His movements were a blur and in the time it took her to blink and refocus, he was in front of her, mouth latching onto the sensitive skin between her neck and ear, nibbling and flicking his tongue out to lick lightly, tracing that grove between jaw, ear, and just below.

He still didn't touch her with anything but his mouth, and the only sound was the continuous growling purr he made, occasionally crooning at the passive female who happened to be purring back, her eyes closed and mouth partially open to reveal the tip of her pink tongue.

* * *

_Here I am - this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am - it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true

* * *

_

Alec snarled when Max shifted slightly beneath him, but it wasn't threatening, more of a stop moving than anything else. She stilled slightly, rubbing her neck against the warmth of the mouth currently administering the same treatment to the other side, then decided she was through being passive.

Alec growled again, but this time she responded, snarling back at him, baring her teeth and her defiance of his restriction upon her. Their gazes locked and a battle of wills began. She moved and he moved with her. She sidestepped and he followed. She gave a hiss and he growled.

She blurred and he was her shadow, dogging her every evasion, her every attempt to get rid of him. She finally dodged around some furniture, but he didn't let that hamper his pursuit. She sneered at his efforts to catch her, smirking and delighting in her suppleness that allowed her to elude recapture.

She knew better, but she still did it any way, pausing to taunt him, to drive him wild. His primal roar sent shock wave through her body and her answering cry was a mix of delight, fright, and glee as he came after her.

The next few minutes went by with a flurry of limbs and blurs as both male and female battled for dominance.

Alec managed to snag the material of her jacket but she merely slipped through, panting slightly from her exertions and slightly from the excitement of the chase. Her chocolate colored eyes were alive in a way that the rational part of Alec had only noted when she was on a job or riding her motorcycle. But tonight wasn't about being rational. It was a release of the parts they repressed.

She had the audacity to laugh at him, further inciting him to capture her. She ducked under one of his arms and came up behind him, wrapping one of her own arms across his chest and the other around his neck. Her tongue licked a warm, wet line of pleasurable torture across the base of his neck, one leg hooking to curl about one of his, and her pleased growl sent vibrations through his spine as she nipped his neck and nibbled his ear.

He shuddered underneath her touch, pleasing her in a way that nothing else had in a long time, and she molded herself to his back. Licking, caressing with tongue and teeth, she bit his neck and backbone a little harder this time, just short of an actual bite. Her hands began to glide across his shirtfront in time with her ministrations, making him hiss to catch his breath, and she made the mistake of relaxing ever so slightly.

He broke her hold and whirled around, pinning her in his arms, feeling inordinately satisfied upon hearing her outraged protest. He enjoyed feeling her struggle against his hold, and he decided to pay her back for taunting him earlier. He flexed his hands, alternately loosing and tightening his grip, just to see her struggle and try and break free when he loosened his grip, only to gasp in indignant fury as he tightened it all over, preventing her escape.

His smirk goaded her, drove her wild with fury and adrenaline, how dare he! His look was a mix of 'this is what you get for teasing me' and 'how dare you escape'. It just increased her ire and she renewed her struggle, which proved futile. He chuckled and it turned into that growling purr as he pulled her flush against his front, bending his head to nip at her neck and kiss along her jaw line, tracing both sides and nuzzling underneath her chin to that sensitive spot between both clavicles.

Her breath hitched, her heart thundered, and Alec yowled his victory, content in his superiority as he nibbled above her heaving chest toward one shoulder blade, moving agonizingly slow upwards, returning to the hollow between ear and neck that he obviously enjoyed so much.

* * *

_It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am__

* * *

_

Max growled and jerked against her restraints, his response only to tighten his grip and pull her arms away from her back. She began to struggle, rubbing up against him, knowing that it would drive him crazy. Indeed, her friction was causing Alec to falter already, both that she would still be struggling and the amazing sensation of her body rubbing against his.

As he pulled back ever so slightly she began her attack. She bit hard into the side of his neck, perversely satisfied to hear his yelp of surprise, rumbling in slight victory, the metallic, coppery tang of his hot blood filling her mouth and senses to a new frenzy. But she wasn't free yet and she was determined to do so.

Involuntarily, he released one of his hands to reach for his neck, and even as he was moving to correct the error, with a triumphant cry, Max broke free. Her eyes flashed fury and with a battle cry she launched herself at him.

They tussled and rolled and snapped and snarled at each other, paying no heed to bumping into furniture, knocking things over. They both vied for the top spot, neither one wanting to submit to the other, but at the same time, craving that giving of oneself to the other.

Somehow they managed to roll toward the bedroom door where they were temporarily unimpeded by any furnishings and they attacked each other with renewed vigor.

* * *

_Here we are - we've just begun  
And after all this time - our time has come  
Ya here we are - still goin' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong

* * *

_

Max gave a hiss of annoyance as her elbow throbbed in agony where it had smacked against the wall. Alec merely growled back at her and she grumbled, finding herself somehow at the bottom of their pile. She was pouting but that didn't stop her from slamming Alec into the wall that injured her elbow so.

Alec's victory wasn't to last as Max proved to be very difficult to hold onto, slipping through his fingers like and eel, twisting and sliding on the ground as they rolled into the bedroom. She finally pounced on him, and down they came crashing again, bouncing off the side of the bed and onto the floor.

She landed on top and this time she went to work on those wonderfully ripe abs that were showing from the tear in his shirt put there some time during the scuffle. Alec's waist clenched under the assault of Max's hands, tongue, and teeth, though he did allow himself a brief moments pleasure.

She wiggled away from his searching hands, and gave a surprised gasp when they grabbed her by the hips and crushed her to him. He merely held her there as he set about on a counterstrike, biting and licking up one of her exposed arms, feeling pride as he felt her body tense as she straddled his, caught for a moment in the sensation.

His hands started a gentle massage, their rhythm unhurried now but just as urgent, stroking the silky smoothness of her caramel skin. He felt her muscles tighten but he just kept gliding them across that skin, taking time to enjoy the texture.

Max fought a losing battle, a double pronged attack from both him and her own desires. She couldn't hold back a pleased and appreciative moan that was torn from her lips of their own accord. She jerked back to rectify the mistake, but it was too late.

With triumph in his eyes Alec flipped her onto her back, rolling her onto her stomach and pinning her there with his body weight. There was no escape this time, and she knew it, but still she fought. She fought until she felt the unmistakable feeling of his mouth on her neck, and when he bit her neck where her barcode resided, all the fight suddenly drained out of her as if someone had pulled a plug in a tub.

The change was instantaneous and her entire body relaxed as the final signal was given and she quit struggling all together.

* * *

_Here I am - this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am - it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true

* * *

_

Alec knew he had her. He knew that she knew that he had her. And she was perfectly willing to do whatever he wanted. He kept his grip on her neck with his mouth, tightening it slightly, giving just enough pressure to let her know that he knew and recognized her surrender. While his grip was firm, it was also surprisingly gentle, so much so that he didn't even break skin to draw blood.

His hands started to caress her sides, and to remove the clothing that stood between them and completion.

He started to growl purr again, and this time she answered, the sound resounding with something primitive in him that caused him to let out a roar of triumph, greater than anything he'd ever felt or experienced before.

* * *

_Here I am - next to you  
And suddenly the world is all brand new  
Here I am - where I'm gonna stay  
Now there's nothin standin in our way  
Here I am - this is me

* * *

_

There was a flurry of limbs and clothing, but this time, there was no struggling only an intense desire to join, to become one, to complete the ancient dance they had started this night.

Max wrapped her arms around Alec's neck again, but instead of trying to dominate or escape him, she was drawing him nearer, offering herself to him, and for the first time in a very long time, she wasn't afraid to let someone else in control.

For Alec, seeing Max surrender to him was the greatest thing that had ever happened and he preceded to show her, with hands, mouth, tongue, and body how much he valued and appreciated what she did.

He completed his original mission in regard to the woman beneath him, but he didn't just copulate, and it wasn't because he needed to finish a task. Sometime during that initial meeting, when she had first kicked him across the cell, denying him easy access, he had begun to crave her.

It was like she had started a chain reaction inside him. First giving him a name, a meaning, a purpose in life. Then she became a challenge. Finally, she simply became everything and he desired her more than anything he'd ever felt.

So he loved her, he bred her true, and he made sure that she felt every pleasure as much as he felt his. When he at last slipped out of her warm depths, she gave a contented sigh and snuggled up underneath him, pulling him close.

Alec growled again, pleased with himself and with her, curling an arm protectively and possessively around Max, his mate.

The apartment fell silent, the only noise coming from heartbeats of two entwined lovers, and the soft cackle purr of contented bliss.


	2. Always

Title: Here I Am

Author: Kristin aka KiaraAlexisKlay

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel

* * *

**Always**

She woke up before he did, the sound of another heartbeat, another set of lungs rising and falling vibrating gently against her bringing her to consciousness. One strong, toned arm was bent at the elbow slightly and doubled as a pillow for both him and her, while the other rested with an ease and degree of familiarity across her thigh and hip that should have had her screaming and running.

Max waited for the panic to set in; she waited for that rush of adrenaline and passion to take the normal exit stage left it always did after a night of such flurried activities. Unusually enough, or maybe not so, it didn't. All that came to her sense was a heady, musky scent that smelled of cat and man, damp earth and burbling streams, of warm fur rubbing against naked skin and places no fur should have went. It was completely masculine and impossibly intoxicating. Nothing had ever smelled so good. Or felt so right.

With an unmistakable feline motion, she shifted slightly to lay on her back, arching her body and stretching cramped muscles, the groan leaving her lips coming out as a deeply growl. She winced slightly at the soreness she felt all over, and not all of it had to do with the sleeping arrangements.

It hurt, but strangely, she reveled in that hurt. She had earned every bite, every scratch, and ache in places that she'd only ever given her heat victims but never experienced herself. All due to her partner, her lover, who had made sure without a shadow of a doubt that she knew and would remember who had been between her legs. As if she could ever forget.

Her lips curved into a pleased smile as she turned her head and regarded the sleeping man beside her. His chest was now against her right shoulder and his free arm was now slung over her lower stomach and brushed the opposite leg. Her eyes raked every exposed inch of him from her vantage point and she gave a contented sigh. Gradually her eyes fluttered, not putting up much of a resistance, as she drifted off into a satisfied slumber despite the sunlight streaming through the window.

* * *

Alec waited until his hearing told him that Max had once again fallen asleep before opening his eyes. He'd been pulled from his slumber as he'd felt someone watching him, and a few deep breaths had confirmed it was she. He had to fight not to hold his breath, to let her know he was aware of her wakefulness, and set her in a panic. The same instinct that had goaded him, urged him, last night to finally take her as his own, had warned him against that. 

It was a good thing too. Primitively, he knew that she was his now, and he was hers, and that she couldn't get away from him now anyway even had they wanted too, but that wasn't the point. The point was, Max had to chose for herself, in her own mind, consciously that this was what she wanted, what _she_ chose. He'd waited this long for her, what was a few moments of introspection, now that he'd made her his?

So patiently he'd endured her inspection, trying not to give himself away, though all he wanted to do was laugh and kiss her senseless again. He tried not to groan, as he felt her move her body against his, he wanted to make a move, let her know of his desire for her, and hoping she wasn't paying attention to much to certain places just yet. It was will power alone that kept the smirk off his face when he heard that groaning growl.

He'd always suspected, having observed Max carefully and subtly pumped O.C., Sketchy, and other co-workers for information, that Max's heat victims just hadn't done it for her. If he step aside from his cocky arrogance for a moment, he would have to admit that she had never coupled with another transgenic before, so therefore she couldn't have possibly known that that was what she'd craved, what she needed, what she hadn't a chance to experience being so isolated from her own kind.

_She did now and now she's feeling it,_ he smirked, smiling down fondly at the dark brunette tucked under his arm. She had shifted again, turning to face him, unconsciously seeking comfort and protection in his warmth, burying herself against his side. One of her arms had found itself on top of his, her small olive hand a contrast between his fair bicep. Her breath feathered against his chest, the sensation sending goosebumps all along his body, and a shock down his spine.

He shivered and tightened his grip on her, gently lifting her up and rolling her onto him, so she was now lying flush against the front of his body. She stirred slightly in her slumber, a rare incident that, but remained asleep, after snuggling into his chest, breathing deep of his fragrance.

A lock of her hair slipped down and teased his face, and Alec reached upward to seize the errant strands, and paused as Max's unique scent captured his heart and mind and thinking process. She smelled soft, and strong, of vanilla and cherry, leather and the tangy conglomerate of petrol, grease, and machinery from her 'baby' motorcycle.

There was a deeper scent beneath all that, of sunshine on a crisp, fall day when the sky is clear with unnatural clarity and the wind holding the first warning chill of winter to come, of curling up in a dark den with the brush of fur, the scent of the earth, the presence of family to curl up next to on icy winter's nights. Most of all there was the scent of utter femininity, and not the lace a frills type either.

She smelled like home. Like belonging.

* * *

Max shifted again, and this time she was awake. Luminous, chocolate orbs met with golden tinged hazel ones, and there was a moment of complete recognition. Like so many times in the past, like so many shared glances, each knew without saying anything or making any motion what the other knew and felt. 

So often, even when they were arguing with each other or fighting, they were aware of each other's thoughts and moods, even if one of them didn't know it themselves. They could go long moments in conversations where they seemed to be having a private discussion just by glancing at each other, staring into each others eyes. It had unnerved their friends, it had unnerved them, but it had felt so _right_ that they soon didn't fight it anymore.

Max stared at Alec, and she liked whatever it was that she saw. At least her inner kitty knew what it was and made herself known by seductive curving of lips and deep-throated purr as she raised her head and neck off his chest only to angle slightly, tongue popping out to tease gently but swiftly against his throat, eyes rolling upward to see what his reaction would be, even as she spoke in a sultry rumble, drawing the word out,

"Morning."

* * *

Alec shuddered and gasped in surprised pleasure at the unexpected playfulness Max was exhibiting. Somehow, he'd always known it was deep inside her, but he'd never had a chance to experience it. His eyes darkened at her flirty greeting, and he felt his chest vibrate from her purring, and tingling from where her hands brushed against him. 

"Morning," he greeted back, voice deep and broken by his growl. He still had some of her hair in his hand, and he quickly grabbed more in each of his hands, holding her head hostage as he jerked her head upward while drawing her closer so he could feast upon her caramel throat and give back a little of what she was dishing out.

Max gasped at the violence of it all, but it wasn't in fear, or not just in fear. There was excitement, and anticipation –boy was there ever anticipation! She loved the feel of his teeth at her throat, of knowing she was completely at his mercy, her pulse points exposed and the feel of his tongue so soft so moist so warm licking and suckling. The fear and promise of danger was like sugar and spice, it made it all so much…more.

Alec was enjoying himself, hands tangled in Max's hair, keeping her head locked in his grip and feasting at her throat. He could smell the fear as well as the rising lust and excitement and he was inordinately pleased with himself, that he could cause such a reaction in her. He worked he way down, still holding her head in his grasp, stretching her neck just a little further to tighten the muscles, laughing against her skin as he felt the muscles twitch under his ministrations even as she groaned against him.

* * *

But Max wasn't going to tamely lay back and let Alec have all the fun ravishing her, even though she would have no qualms or regrets in doing so. Alec's hands were busy in her hair and on her neck so he was relatively unprotected in other areas. Laughing, Max started to move. 

"Max," Alec growled, but was cut off as she fused their mouths together. Her tongue snaked in and began a rhythmic pattern echoed and accompanied by her hands which were currently sliding down his exposed sides and ribs, and her hips, which were currently driving him and his lower half insane.

"Yes, Alec?" the vixen purred against his mouth, angling for an attack on his ear. Oh, now that did it!

Snarling, Alec bunched his abdominal muscles and before she knew it Max found herself flipped over and back to the ground, staring breathlessly at Alec's chest as it swam into view.

* * *

She looked up into his eyes, which now glowed amber more than any other color, and a pleased cackling growl came out of her throat, easing into a purring rumble, crooning lovingly to her mate. 

He answered her in kind, throat adding a deeper, brassier note to her song, eyes glowing as they looked upon her in a mix of lust, love, possessiveness, need, and longing. He pressed their lower halves together, even as he looked at her with something akin to desperation.

Something inside of Max melted, and she could feel her face softening in response, and an urgent need to respond, to take away that lost look in his eyes. Raising herself up on elbow, she gently kissed his chest, lifting her head and kissing his neck, tilting ever so slightly to one side and meeting his lips in a soft, almost chaste kiss. One arm reached up and wrapped its slim self around the cording of his muscle and over both shoulders, bringing their fronts in contact as well.

* * *

Alec lowered his Max to the floor even as one arm wrapped around her waist to brace her as she lay once again on her back. Part of him still couldn't believe this was happening, but he was going to make the best of it. For a moment, all he could do was stare at the shapely figure below him, taking in every curve, every swell of the hip and breast, the planes and angles of her stomach, the arch of one leg that was slightly bent. And she belonged to him. 

"You are so perfect," he murmured, tracing with his fingers in as light touch as possible the same path his eyes had just taking. Max let out a shaky breath, even as she still felt little aftershocks of tingling from wherever his hand had touched her.

"So are you," she answered breathlessly, taking him in as well, lifting her hand to his cheek, bringing his eyes and attention back to her. The intensity in his gaze tore her breath and her will away in one fell swoop, but she still managed to smile, thrilling that he answered her back in kind.

"Love me?" she requested and his gaze turned tender and any doubt or insecurity vanished in an instant.

"Always," he remarked with that trademark smirk.


	3. Saved by the Bell

Title: Here I Am

Author: Kiara Alexis Klay

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and it's characters are not mine.

* * *

**Saved By The Bell **

Max padded into the living room as if she had lived there for years instead of just visited a few times. She hadn't felt like getting completely dressed so she was simply attired in one of Alec's button up overshirts, which was long enough to cover all the important parts, and her own pair of socks she'd rescued from a corner in the bedroom. The hem of the shirt reached just a little past the top of her thighs, and she giggled again recalling the look on Alec's face when he saw her.

It had been huge on her, of course, even with as lean as Alec was he still was broader and more filled out. Even with it buttoned up all the way except for the top three buttons it billowed out, and she had to roll up the sleeves, which still hung a bit past her elbows. But hey, she was comfortable and it was light enough.

He had seemed more fascinated then with how 'short' the shirt was on her, as if he hadn't just taken her, enjoyed her body with less than that. He couldn't seem to stop wanting to touch her leg and stroke upwards, moving the cloth and seemingly mesmerized with the fabric upon her skin. Max had laughed and playfully smacked him, making sure to put an extra sway in her walk as she sashayed out the bedroom, delighted at the mock growling groan her mate emitted at her departure.

Her eyes took in for the first time the damage that they had caused and she winced as certain body parts tingled with memory and offense at being forgotten as they traveled and took note of certain furnishings. Her elbow in particular gave a nasty throb as she passed the part in the wall that had connected with the funny bone, it now being decorated with an indentation where she'd tossed Alec headfirst in retribution.

Max reached the kitchenette, and took a deep breath, before plunging onward and opening the refrigerator. Fortunately, Alec's wonderfully honed X5 survival instincts had kicked in, and he'd cleaned the contraption and there was a fully stocked fridge filled with beer, frozen dinners, and leftover take-out only a day or so old. There was even a box of some frozen fruit in one of those clear containers, surprisingly.

_Left over Peking chicken is a lot better than sludgy pasta goo,_ she laughed silently at her lack of domestic abilities, even as she reached in and grabbed the leftover Max Orient boxes.

Though she might want to learn how to be a little more domestic, seeing as she didn't want to spend the rest of her life feeding her mate only take out. While interesting and filled with variety, it was also expensive, and she was just vain and prideful enough to want to do something natural and…homey, for her mate.

"Did I just think that?" she wondered out loud, laughing and shaking her head, starting to sort the food onto plates to heat up in the microwave.

"Depends on if it was about me or not," a cocky and sure voice joined in her laughter and she raised her head up to meet her lover's kiss.

* * *

"So was I?"

"Were you what?" Max repeated in somewhat of a daze, and not just from his kiss. He stood before her shirtless, barefoot, and clad only in a pair of black cargo pants that hung low enough on his hips that she knew there was nothing but him underneath.

It was really quite distracting and so totally unfair.

Alec smirked and chuckled, reaching to grasp her waist with both of his hands and bring her closer.

"In your thoughts," he whispered softly, voice gone low and sultry, hands gliding over her cloth covered abdomen.

He heard her heart skip a beat and thunk, and allowed the barest of smiles to touch his lips even as he brushed them against her ear.

"Always," she sassed his favorite line to him, breathless, but beginning to pull away as she started to refocus on why she'd come to the kitchen in the first place.

"I knew it," he laughed, catching her fist in one of his hands before it connected, and gently cradling it so that he brought it to his lips and kissed it softly with all the flair of a knight with his lady love, never taking his eyes off her.

"I have to get breakfast ready," she informed him, but couldn't break his gaze.

Amber tinged eyes sparkled at her, echoed by the smile on his lips, and the tilt of brow and head as he cocked his head sideways, observing her.

"Peking chicken and leftover takeout is my favorite breakfast," he grinned.

"Then you should appreciate the lengths I go through to please you," she teased, finally breaking the intense staring session before she forgot about breakfast completely.

* * *

Alec leaned back against the counter that opened up to the living room, which served both as a table and bar table, not bothering to step back or leave. Arms crossed, he was content to watch as Max moved about preparing the meal, amazed at how she seemed to fit in as if she had always belonged.

It felt so right, her in his place, in his kitchen, being with him. He was just a little surprised that she seemed to know where everything was stored, but then again, maybe she'd already scouted out before hand. Not that it mattered really.

"You standing there is not going to get the food nuked any faster, you know," she shot over her shoulder, casting him a smile and a glance that had his heart racing.

_How could she do that with just an innocent look?_ He wondered even as came back with a fast remark.

"Will it get me a kiss?" he put on his best woeful look, eyes wide and entreating.

"No," she replied patiently and calmly, drawing the word out, as if speaking to a particularly annoying or troublesome child.

"Not even a little one?" he pouted.

"Not even a smidgen of a one," she cast him an arch look, smile twitching as she tried not to laugh at their banter. This of course all encouraged Alec even further.

"Not even if I tell you how wonderful you look, in your little socks, and in _my_ shirt," his voice lost the little boy playfulness and dropped into something much deeper.

"Are you trying to seduce me, soldier?" she teased, casting a coy look his way.

Her eyes snapped a challenge even as her body mimicked it, hands resting on her hips, weight leaning on one leg, a brow arched.

_Come and get me_, she seemed to goad, and Alec was never one to leave a challenge.

"Who said anything about seduction," he let a coy smile of his own cross his face, even as he slowly, oh so slowly straightened up, letting his arms drop to either side and push himself away from the counter.

* * *

Like a bird watching the snake, oh so beautiful, but so deadly, Max stood as Alec stalked her. Points for her that she didn't back down, but her heart was racing a mile a minute, and she knew he could hear it.

Muscles teased under toned skin, rippling across and moving as if there were extra play to his muscles or more flexibility to do things that no human could ever hope to match. There was no trace of fat or wantonness on this tom cat, and he moved, secure in his own power and grace. He was breathtaking, awesome…even magnificent. And dangerous. Oh, was he ever dangerous.

She was shaking before he even reached her, and he tilted his head to one side again, considering. His eyes roved over her now so familiar figure, smiling, as he knew what was underneath and he couldn't wait to join again. She looked adorable, in just his oversized shirt and her socks, adorable and comfortable. He didn't want her comfortable.

"Seduction's for marks and those you use," he continued, voice deepening to an almost painful growl. He invaded the hell out of her personal space, coming close, scenting the air about her, having to reign himself in.

"And Max?"

"What?" she was hoarse, staring up at him, eyes wide and dilating to match her heaving chest.

"You're not a mark or something to use," he whispered, hand reaching out for the buttons on his shirt. She swallowed hard and took in a deep breath, holding it for a beat, then let it out slowly.

"In fact," he went on, finishing the last button, and reaching a hand through the fabric to the taunt skin underneath. "I'm planning on keeping you for a long time."

She was just about putty in his hands, and Alec knew he had her. Her eyes were riveted on his face, almost afraid to look away, body unconsciously offering itself to get closer, responding to the dominant vibe he was sending out.

A hairsbreadth separated their mouths and he leaned in to close the distance…just as the microwave dinged.

* * *

Max's eyes widened at the sound, jumping slightly, and coming out of the trance that seemed to have gripped her since Alec stalked toward her with that musculature that ought to be outlawed.

She came to herself and gave her mate a rueful look, nodding her head slightly in a tacit bow.

"Almost had me there," she acknowledged his mastery, sliding out of his reach and moving around him to get to the microwave, one hand bunching Alec's shirt closed slightly.

"Saved by the bell," he chuckled deeply, but his eyes following her movements promised that this wasn't over with yet.


End file.
